BoysBands
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Cuando la presión del mundo de la fama esta haciendo peso sobre ti, tiendes a dejarte arrastrar por lo que la gente piense de ti. -¡Son ellos!-/-Demuéstrame que puedes ser mejor-/-Cambiaste-/-Esto no es para cobardes, si no lo soportas, largo/-Quiero, deseo volver a ser yo- ¿Y tu? ¿Piensas dejarte arrastrar por ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Eh de admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir historias donde las chicas no tengan poderes, un pasado oscuro o traumas psicológicos XD pero bueno doy mi mejor intento así que aquí tienen. Otra cosa más es que esta historia será mi última historia de PowerPuff Girls Z, yeeyyyy. Seguiré con mis otras historias y esta. Peeeeerooooooo, comenzare a escribir en otro fandom lo que significa más trabajo para mí, no tan yeeeyyyy. Así que no dejare de escribir aquí pero más historias con estos personajes no vendrán de mí. En cuanto al título, no se… ¿muy de niña, ingenuo? la verdad no sé si llama la atención.

 **Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje vulgar. Rated T, posiblemente después suba a M. AU (Universo Alterno). Lime sin llegar a Lemmon. Posibles dedazos y/o palabras que no deberían de ir ahí XD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. No tengo idea de a quien le pertenecerán pero bueeeno, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia. La canción tampoco es de mi pertenencia.

 **Ligada Lectura.**

 ** _Capítulo I: Decepción._**

El sonido de una guitarra suena por la radio, creando al final una nota perfecta. Un hombre comenzó a hablar a atreves de la radio con una voz muy animada.

 _-Ahí tienen jóvenes de Tokio. Después de una gira por toda Europa, nuestros cantantes favoritos y la banda número uno de Japón está de vuelta, y ahora vienen con todo. Nos presentaran su nuevo sencillo en el concierto que darán pasado mañana. A las afortunadas que ganaron boleto en nuestros concurso, muchas felicidades. Y ahora una sorpresa que tenemos para ustedes. Para ustedes, después de un largo viaje, los RowdyRuff Boys._

-Kyyyyaaaaaaaa-grito una joven en su departamento a todo pulmón, seguido comenzó a reír muy feliz-. ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos!-daba grande saltos en su cama y gritaba a todo pulmón, hasta que escucho un golpe en la pared de a lado y el grito de un anciano.

-¡Guarda Silencio!, Momoko.

Momoko se encogió en su lugar y cayó abruptamente de su cama al escuchar a su vecino. Aterrizando de cabeza.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay-murmuraba mientras se hacía bolita en su lugar.

 _-¿…Y qué me dices de los rumores que han tenido lugar sobre el rompimiento de Duquesa Shirogane y tú, Brick?-_ el locutor siguió hablando y lo último captó la atención de Momoko, quien se arrastró hasta la radio como si el golpe nunca hubiera pasado. Cogió la radio como si su vida dependiera de ello y comenzó a gritar:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

 _-No son nada más que eso, Josh, puros rumores-_ la voz de Brick sonó muy pacífica y tranquila. Momoko resoplo y su flequillo se elevó unos centímetros. Toda la entrevista siguió igual y Momoko tarareaba sus canciones.

 _-Y eso ha sido todo por hoy. No se olviden de comprar el último disco de nuestros chicos, Brick, Butch, Boomer y Mitch-_ Momoko tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _-. Son las 9:45, ahora vamos con…-_ pero Momoko dejo de escuchar desde el momento en que dijeron la hora.

-¡Aaaahhhhh, llegare tarde!-pego el grito en el cielo.

-¡Cállate, Momoko!

Comenzó a quitarse su short y su blusa de seda que usaba para dormir para meterse a bañar. Cuando salió busco entre el desordenado armario buscando ropa limpia, se dirigió al espejo, tirando la mayoría de sus cosas, se maquillo y se puso un listón rojo, amarrando su cabello en una media coleta. Su cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura y sus ojos eran de un rosa pastel.

Se dispuso a correr hasta que tropezó con un zapato, cayendo de bruces por segunda vez. Cogió el zapato y miro a su alrededor. Los trastes estaban por todos lados, su cama destendida, su ropa por todos lados, y en todas las mesas y sillas podías encontrar bolsas, zapatos, ropa y lencería. Miro a su lado y vio un plato con un torso de pastel, con todo y hongos.

-Iug, creo que este lugar está peor que el departamento de Kaoru… ¡Kaoru!-se levantó de golpe y salió de su departamento.

Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako habían decidido que al llegar a la mayoría de edad tendrían un departamento para las tres, pero el departamento que querían estaba en remodelación, por lo que tuvieron que tener cada quien su departamento. (nt/ la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los veinte o veintiuno) Hasta el momento habían vivido bien y sin percances, pero aun así soñaban con compartir uno por lo al menos un año.

-Buenos días, señor Mike-saludo Momoko a su vecino que siempre le reñía todas las mañanas por hacer tanto ruido. El señor Mike estaba recogiendo su correo, y la única contestación que le dio a Momoko fue un gruñido.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al metro, para después tomar un camión y bajar en la parada de la universidad. Al adentrarse un poco en uno de los edificios pudo ver la silueta de sus dos mejores amigas, Kaoru y Miyako.

-¡Chicas!- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ellas. Las dos voltearon para ver a su amiga.

Kaoru era un poco más alta que las otras dos, no las rebasaba mucho. Su cabello era de un negro intenso y le llegaba un poquito debajo de los hombros, pero siempre que iba a la escuela se lo peinaba en un chongo. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda.

Miyako era un poco más pequeña que las otras dos, solo por unos centímetros. Su cabello rubio tenía un brillo que deslumbraba y le llegaba debajo de la cintura, en ese momento lo tenía recogido en una trenza de lado. Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo.

-Momoko, creímos que ya estarías en el salón-dijo Miyako, sorprendida.

-No es usual en ti el llegar tarde-dijo Kaoru mientras arqueaba una ceja y comenzaba a caminar.

Momoko dio una sonrisa enorme y se posicionó en medio de sus amigas.

-¿Tienen planes para este sábado?-pregunto ella muy feliz.

-No, de eso les quería hablar, ese día podemos salir, si no tienen nada que hacer-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy libre-dijo Kaoru de igual forma.

Esa era una de las razones por las que querían compartir departamento. Se habían conocido en la preparatoria, una amistad muy rara teniendo en cuenta que una es una chica imperativa y ruidosa, otra pacifista y tranquila, y otra brabucona y malhumorada, pero su amistad se dio y nunca se separaron. Las chicas iban a la misma universidad, la universidad de Japón, Momoko y Kaoru tuvieron que esforzarse especialmente para entrar en la escuela. Querían seguir unos años más juntas, ya que sabían que al seguir sus carreras se les sería imposible verse seguido. Cosas totalmente distintas, y que necesitaban mucho tiempo. Aparte de que las tres compartían un trabajo de medio tiempo que Momoko les convenció de tener. Modelos. Si, las tres trabajaban como modelos, por petición de Momoko. Kaoru había intentado engatusarlas para que tuvieran otro empleo, pero Momoko y Miyako habían conseguido convencerla con mucha convicción… y una pequeña amenaza. Aunque Kaoru admitía que la paga era buena.

-No hagan planes. Tengo el lugar perfecto para que vayamos las tres-sus amigas le miraron inquisitivas, Momoko ensancho aún más su sonrisa, se adelantó quedando unos pasos enfrente de ellas y dándoles la cara. Saco de su bolso tres papelitos y los levanto–¡Ustedes irán conmigo al concierto de los Rowdy!

Miyako formo una perfecta O en sus labios y abrió los ojos como platos. Kaoru tenía una mueca rara con las cejas arqueadas. Momoko no dejo de mirarlas a los ojos, hasta que vio como Kaoru se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano. Mala señal.

-Momoko-dijo su nombre con cierto fastidio. La miro con enojo-. ¿¡Cómo puedes realizar planes así como así!?-Momoko se encogió en su lugar.

-Por favor, la última vez que fuimos a uno de sus conciertos fue el año pasado-gimoteo.

-No. La última vez ni siquiera podía respirar. Esos lugares están atestados de gente-Kaoru se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, ¿Te refieres a esas chicas que…?-Miyako no pudo continuar, pues Kaoru le tapó la boca con la mano y puso una expresión que daba miedo.

-No digas más… Todavía tengo pesadillas.

-Por favor, quiero ir con ustedes, además, tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Momoko volvió a sonreír.

-Si. No solo son entradas en primera fila, ¡sino que son con pase a los camerinos!

Silencio.

Más silencio.

-¿¡Qué, Qué!?- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Momoko, como conseguiste eso?-dijo una muy nerviosa Miyako, sabia a los extremos a los que podía llegar su amiga. Los boletos en si eran difíciles de conseguir, en primera fila era un infierno pero, si querías conseguir pase a los camerinos tenías que vender tu alma al diablo. Momoko sonrió y rio nerviosa.

-Am, simples contactos.

-Momoko.

-Uhg…Bien, ¿Se acuerdan de ese sexy chico que trabaja conmigo, se cree el rey del mundo, se la pasa presumiendo su coche y se pavonea sobre su enorme departamento?- las otras dos asintieron-. Pues, de alguna forma se enteró de que me encantaba esta banda…,-sus amigas rodaron los ojos, Momoko tenía hasta un letrero con luces en la frente que decía: "Amo a los Rowdy"-. Así que me pidió una cita a cambio de los boletos.

-¡Momoko!-riñeron sus amigas.

-Tranquilas, no fue más allá de una cena.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso?- pregunto Kaoru, bastante molesta.

-Ni uno solo.

Kaoru le miro como si quisiera descifrar si su amiga decía la verdad o no. Con el tiempo aprendieron a descifrar las expresiones entre ellas, sabían cuando estaban tristes, nerviosa, molestas, frustradas o deprimidas. Y cuando vio los ojos de su amiga supo que decía la verdad. Aunque eso no iba a dejar que ya no se preocupara, un chico no te daba boletos de ese calibre por solo una cita, no al menos que o una de tres: o el chico era un pan de dios, era lo suficientemente idiota o tenía otra cosa entre manos. La pelinegra optaba más por la tercera.

Suspiro y miro a Miyako, quien asintió animada.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo es que aun a tus veintiún años sigues siendo una fangirl... Bien, iremos-Momoko estalló en gritos de alegría-. Pero, tu nos pagarás los cafés de esta mañana-Momoko asintió con entusiasmo.

-Nos la pasaremos genial. Tenemos que ir esta tarde por ropa para el concierto.

-Necesitamos manicura y el cabello, no puede faltar el cabello-esta vez era Miyako la que hablaba con entusiasmo.

-Si no encontramos nada podemos pedirle ropa a la compañía.

-Sí, sí, también podemos…-las chicas seguían hablando mientras caminaban. Kaoru en cambio negaba con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. Están chicas serian su perdición.

…O.O…

En un estudio de grabación un chico pelinegro se encontraba practicando con el bajo, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto. Un rubio tenía puesto unos audífonos, estaba con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba colgando hacia el suelo. Un castaño hablaba por teléfono de forma alegre. El ambiente no era tenso ni relajado, parecía que simplemente se ignoraban entre ellos… hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Te hablo después, hermosa-dijo Mitch mientras colgaba, en ningún momento dejo de sonreír, pero ahora parecía más una sonrisa de burla. Boomer abrió los ojos, cuando vio quien era decidió ignorarle y seguir con lo suyo. Butch le miro con aburrimiento.

-Es hora de la práctica-dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de desaparecer por donde vino.

Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron a Brick sin muchas ganas.

Cuando llegaron al estudio de grabación había dos hombres y un chico de unos diecisiete años. Uno de los hombres parecía estar de mal humor y tenía a dos grandes guardias y una secretaria detrás de él, el otro parecía triste y cansado, el joven en cambio parecía nervioso.

-Llegan tarde-dijo el hombre que parecía molesto. Tenía el cabello y ojos negros, y era conocido como el hombre de la disquera más grande en Japón. Him.

-Pues resulta que esta vez fue culpa únicamente de tu favorito-dijo con ironía Butch.

Ninguno de los presentes hizo otro comentario al respecto. Los chicos entraron en la cabina de sonido y cada quien tomo su puesto. Brick en el micrófono, Butch bajo, Boomer batería y Mitch guitarra.

Sometimes life it takes you by the hand

It puts you down before you know it

It's gone and you're dead again

I've been in places and I won't pretend

That I make it I just follow my head

When it's strange to take a walk downstairs

Sweep u all up on a corner and pay for my bread

You know that I cannot believe my own truth

To show what a truth, it's got nothing to lose.

El ensayo siguió durante un rato y la sonrisa de Him parecía seguir creciendo con cada minuto. Fue hasta después de tres horas con descanso cada media hora que al fin Him hablo por un micrófono.

-Bien, hemos terminado.

Brick fue el primero en salir rápido de ahí pero con una expresión de enfado. Him miro hacia la puerta por donde el muchacho había salido con una ceja levantada, miro hacia los otros tres, que estaban arreglando todo para retirarse, para preguntarles:

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-A estado más irritante porque los paparazzi están fastidiando más con el chisme de Shirogane-dijo Boomer sin voltear a verle.

-Esa mocosa-dijo Him, miro a su secretaria y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida-. Recuérdame de llamarle más tarde, no quiero que mi Brick siga con ese nivel de estrés.

Cuando el hombre salió junto con su gente, el otro hombre, Utonio, manager de los Rowdy, suspiro con pesar. Miro a los chicos que seguían en la cabina. Mitch había vuelto al celular, dándoles la espalda a los demás. Boomer estaba sacando sus audífonos y Butch solo ignoraba a los demás.

El chico, hijo de Utonio y de nombre Ken, vio la mirada que tenía su padre. En un vano intento llamo la atención de los chicos para aligerar el ambiente.

-Hey, ¿les gustaría llamar a Brick e ir a comer pizza?

Los otros tres ni siquiera se miraron entre ellos cuando respondieron en diferentes tiempos.

-Tengo una cita-dijo el castaño saliendo rápidamente.

-Brick está muy cansado, no creo que quiera compañía-dijo Boomer, saliendo a paso lento y hiendo en dirección diferente que el castaño.

-Sí, no queremos que el pequeño Brick se estrese aún más-dijo Butch, antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Ken miro a su padre mientras se encogía de hombros y dijo.-Lo intente.

Su padre le miro con una sonrisa cansada y gastada. Le revolvió el cabello a su hijo, y Ken estuvo a punto de protestar, pero simplemente no podía al ver la expresión de derrota en su rostro. El rostro que siempre había tenido una sonrisa alegre y estaba ahí para el en esos duros momentos. La sonrisa que estaba ahí parecía borrarse cada día más. Su padre se acercó a sacar el disco que habían estado grabando para murmurar:

-Si… yo también. Desde hace muchos años.

…O.O…

Sentía la emoción por cada poro de su piel.

Estaban ahí, e iba a conocerlos en persona. Momoko no podía estar más que feliz por esos momentos, y lo mejor de todo es que esos momentos los compartiría con sus amigas… hablando de ellas. Momoko miro hacia atrás y vio a las chicas.

Kaoru estaba siendo empujada y, si no fuera porque llegaba a ser peor que una fan defendiendo a sus artistas o una madre en época de oferta, estaba segura que ya estaría hasta atrás. La que parecía que peor la estaba pasando era Miyako, solo porque iba delante de Kaoru no le estaba pasando la gran cosa, pero si llegaban a separase empujarían a la rubia al fondo y ella es demasiado tímida como para decirle cualquier cosa a alguien.

Todavía recordaba (con cierta vergüenza), cuando ella era una de esas locas fans que estaban aplastando a sus amigas. Si, ahora era una fan bastante loca. Pero antes era peor cuando de lo único que hablaba era de ellos, los idolatraba como dioses, si a alguien no le gustaba la banda se ponía como loca, además de que usaba esas horribles camisetas.

Las puertas se abrieron y Momoko tomo a Miyako de la mano, quien tomo a Kaoru, para entrar corriendo antes de ser aplastadas por una multitud. Llegaron a la fila, entregaron los boletos y se dirigieron hasta sus asientos, fue ahí cuando las chicas pudieron tomar un pequeño respiro de paz.

-Agh. ¡¿Cómo fue que en verdad acepte venir a este concierto?! ¡Nunca aprendo!-grito Kaoru mientras se desparramaba en su lugar, su grito casi no se hacía notar entre tanto barbullo de las chicas.

-¡Esta bien Kaoru! ¡Creo que lo peor ya paso solo falta esperar a que salgan a tocar!

Momoko hubiera dicho que con suerte todavía faltaba una hora en lo que todo mundo entraba para que el concierto comenzara, pero al ver l expresión de la pelinegra decidió callar. Una hora y media más tarde, con unas cervezas que Kaoru había ido a comprar en sus momentos de desesperación, el concierto comenzaba.

Momoko no tardo en ponerse a gritar y a cantar las canciones que se sabía. Miyako y Kaoru la acompañaron en las canciones, después de todo Kaoru no pensaba malgastar los boletos, además admitía que las canciones eran muy buenas, aunque ella llegaba a preferir el metal. Pero unas canciones más tarde Miyako y Kaoru se sentaron y solo disfrutaron de la música.

Momoko siguió gritando y cantando, aunque ya sin tanto ánimo, y no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque había algo…

Sometimes life it takes you by the hand

It puts you down before you know it

It's gone and you're dead again

I've been in places and I won't pretend

That I make it I just follow my head

When it's strange to take a walk downstairs

Sweep u all up on a corner and pay for my bread

You know that I cannot believe my own truth

To show what a truth, it's got nothing to lose

Miro hacia todos lados. Vio a todas las chicas más jóvenes y grandes que ella, incluso los hombres estaban muy animados cantando y alabando a la banda. Sin embargo, dos niñas le llamaron la atención, parecían tener no más de catorce, pero no estaban tan animadas como las otras chicas. Traían puesta esa horrible playera que tanto usaba y unas bandas en la cabeza, los carteles que traían no estaban al aire. Busco entre la multitud y uno de cada cien parecía estar con el mismo ánimo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta y era algo de lo que solo pocos se habían fijado.

La música de la banda parecía… muerta.

Tocaban igual que siempre. La gente ponía el ánimo de siempre. Los sonidos sonaban exactamente igual pero, su música parecía ser como un disco repetible. Tocaban por pura inercia.

Momoko miro hacia la banda y se fijó en todos, pero sobre todo en el cantante Brick. Algunas gotas de sudor por la luz y el calor ya se habían juntado en su frente. Se acordó de la primera vez que vio a esos chicos, cuando había visto al vocalista igual estaba perlado de sudor, ella solo tenía dieciséis en ese entonces. Y fue cuando tuvo su primer gran amor platónico. Con la canción, la voz, la letra… y la hermosa sonrisa que había tenido al cantar.

Nada de eso estaba ahora.

Yeah yeah and it's okay.

I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.

Yeah yeah and I'm alright.

I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.

You know those days when you wanted to choose

To not get out of bed and get lost in your head again.

You play the game but you gotta cut

Cuz' you're coming down hard your joints are off stud.

I tried to say that's not the only way

I never knew if I could convince myself to change.

You were pacing I was insecure.

Slip and fall I got the calls of the prison I was living in.

Yeah yeah and it's okay.

I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.

Yeah yeah and I'm alright.

I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.

(x2)

Yeah yeah and it's okay.

I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.

Yeah yeah and I'm alright.

I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.

(x2)

-¡Momoko!-la voz de Kaoru le despertó de su ensoñación, miro atrás, hacia sus amigas, y se dio cuenta de que ellas parecían preocupadas. Fue Miyako quien se levantó y le pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?

Estuvo segura que se quedó unos segundos callada sin saber que decir, cuando decidió no preocuparles por ahora. Hizo su mejor sonrisa a lo Momoko y dijo con voz alegre.- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Es solo que esa canción es de mis favoritas!

Miyako dio una sonrisita aliviada y volvió a su lugar. Momoko ya no pudo seguir cantando con el mismo entusiasmo, pero siguió gritando para que sus amigas también pudieran disfrutar la música y no se preocuparan por ella.

…O.O…

La última nota fue cantada.

El público vitoreo y aplaudió, el sonido era ensordecedor. Brick levanto la vista y miro hacia el público. Las luces casi no le dejaban ver muy bien hacia ellos, pero las pulseritas de luz alumbraban por todos lados.

Respiraba de forma entrecortada, los demás del grupo se acercaron a su lado e hicieron las reverencias y palabras de agradecimiento. El público enloqueció.

Boomer miro entre el público, igual que los otros dos. Se dieron cuenta de lo mismo que Momoko. Había gente por aquí, por allá, que parecía simplemente insatisfecho. Y los cuatro sabían por qué. Mitch lanzo un beso al público mientras salían del escenario.

Caminaron hasta los camerinos, ahí fue cuando Butch le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Brick y el peli naranja sabía que era por lo que vieron entre el público. Él también le miro mal, no era el único culpable. En ese momento Utonio entro junto con su hijo.

-Felicidades chicos-dijo el hombre-. Otro concierto exitoso. Solo falta la firma de autógrafos y que algunas fans hablen con ustedes.

Los chicos no replicaron ni comentaron nada. Media hora más tarde comenzaron a entrar las chicas. Y dos horas después Mitch estaba cansado de dar sonrisas de coquetería, Boomer de dar sonrisas hipócritas de agradecimiento, Butch solo agradecía y Brick solo asentía. Fue un pequeño percance con Brick que hizo que su manager y Ken apretaran los labios y comenzaran a tomar la idea de terminar pronto con esto.

-Ya no falta mucho, unas cien personas más y terminamos-dijo su manager.

Tres jóvenes entraron al camarote. Mitch no tardo en poner la vista en ellas, eran más guapas que las anteriores, los cuatro se dieron cuenta y los ánimos de Mitch subieron. La más emocionada era Momoko y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, las otras dos solo tenían sonrisas que cualquier persona tendría al conocer a una de las bandas más exitosas.

-Hey, un gusto conocerles, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-pregunto Mitch

-Miyako-la rubia les dedico una sonrisa suave, el rubio de la banda se le quedo viendo, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la chica.

-Kaoru-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado. Mitch frunció el ceño al oír su nombre, se quedó pensativo.

-Yo soy Momoko y soy una de sus grandes fan. Les sigo desde que empezaron. En la preparatoria siempre fui una admiradora. Han sido una de mis grandes inspiraciones-Brick levanto la vista y miro mejor a la chica delante de él.

-Gracias por apoyarnos, espero y sigas haciéndolo-dijo Brick mientras estiraba su mano para firmar lo que tuviera que firmar.

Momoko sonrió con cierta tristeza, esas palabras habían sonado tan falsas. Incluso Miyako hizo una expresión de sorpresa. No conocía a estos chicos, pero sabía que cualquier persona que escuchara esas palabras sería más que feliz.

Brick comenzó a pasar el poster que Momoko había traído para que los demás integrantes firmaran. No hicieron más comentarios y el ambiente se había vuelto tenso e incómodo. Cuando el poster volvió a las manos de Momoko por parte del líder ella abrazo su rollo de papel, no segura de lo que iba a decir, pero que tenía que decir.

-Saben…-comenzó, aunque los integrantes le veían no parecían poner verdadero interés en ella. Trago duro y respiro hondo para lo que iba a decir-. Su música siempre fue bastante genial, la letra y la forma en que tocaban era espectacular-los integrantes miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al escuchar el verbo en pasado-. No me malinterpreten, el concierto de hoy fue genial pero… Siento que cuando los conocí, su forma de transmitir la música fue fabulosa. Me gustaría…, volver a ver a los Rowdy que eran antes.

Mas tardo en hablar en que Brick se había levantado, tomando a Momoko del cuello de la camisa.-Una niña como tú qué es lo que sabrá.

Los otros integrantes y Kaoru no tardaron en separarles, Kaoru se puso en frente de una petrificada Momoko. Butch y Boomer tomaron a Brick por los hombros pero este se zafó rápidamente de su agarre. Kaoru soltó un gruñido de rabia.

-¡¿Quién carajos te crees como para hacer eso, bastardo?!

-Ey, ey, lo sentimos. No fue su intención hacer eso-dijo Boomer, intentando calmar a la pelinegra.

-¡Y un cuerno!

Ken, su padre y dos guardias no tardaron en entrar al oír los gritos.

-Momoko solo dio su opinión, que su música se esté convirtiendo en basura no es su culpa-dijo Miyako de forma cortante.

Eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría. La mirada de todos se volvió seria y hacia la rubia, pero ella no se dejó intimidar. Puede que a veces la tomaran de tonta porque se aprovecharan de ella, pero si se metían con sus amigas podía ponerse como un toro encarcelado.

-Chicas…-intento hablar Momoko, la verdad todavía seguía algo sorprendida, pero lo último que quería era una pelea, aun así no termino de hablar porque fue cortada.

-Lárguense-dijo Brick. Su mirada estaba dirigida solo a la oji rosada, y Momoko nunca se había sentido tan pequeña en toda su vida.

-Yo te voy a…-comenzó Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru!

El grito llamo la atención de todos. La mirada se dirigió hacia el castaño que ahora tenía una sonrisa de victoria. Algunos lazaron una ceja interrogante hacia él.

-Tú eres Kaoru Matsubara, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mitch.

Momoko, Miyako, Butch, Boomer y la gente que seguía en la puerta cayó de espaldas. Brick apretó los labios para no soltarle una barbaridad al castaño, pero se contuvo solo porque sabía que sería ignorado. Kaoru entrecerró los ojos hacia el castaño, teniendo un mal presentimiento y fijándose mejor en el chico.

-¿Y qué?-pregunto, molesta. Mitch hizo una sonrisa de lado.

-¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, he de admitir que yo tampoco te reconocí al principio, después de todo estas _muy_ cambiada, Bellotita.

-¿Bellotita?-preguntaron Momoko y Miyako, olvidando por completo lo pasado.

Kaoru cambio su expresión en menos de medio segundo. Tenía la boca completamente abierta y parecía que había visto a la mismísima muerte. Su mente no tardó en hacer clic y reconocer al chico delante de ella. Comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa

Brick soltó un suspiro de exasperación, chasqueo los dedos y dos enorme guardia se pusieron atrás de las chicas. No tuvieron ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando las cargaron y sacaron del camarote.

Ken y Utonio miraron todo de forma nerviosa, sin saber que más hacer. Brick les dedico una mirada fría.

-Corran a todos los que quedan. No habrá más entrevistas-dijo.

-Pero aún queda bastante gente, no podemos simplemente…-intento protestar Ken, pero fue callado por la mirada de Brick.

El padre de Ken puso una mano en su hombro, antes de comenzar a dar instrucciones por un intercomunicador. Brick desapareció por la puerta de atrás, seguido por sus propios guardias. Esa noche el grupo no le volvió a ver.

…O.O…

-¡Bastardos!-grito Kaoru cuando fue arrojada junto con sus amigas al suelo. Los guardias no respondieron y solo cerraron la puerta en sus caras-. Malnacidos.

Kaoru y Miyako vieron a su amiga peli naranja que en esos momentos ya estaba levantándose y limpiando la tierra de sus pantalones. Las chicas compartieron una mirada antes de levantarse para ayudar a su amiga.

-Momoko…-comenzó Miyako, antes de darle la vuelta.

Las dos chicas se sintieron horribles al ver como las lágrimas de Momoko caían a mares. Sorbía su nariz para que el moco no cayera, la imagen hubiera sido perfectamente cómica si no fuera por la situación.-Es solo que… espere mucho… tiempo…-hablaba de forma pausada para tomar aire-, para conocerles… No pensé que fueran…

No pudo terminar, tan solo pensar en toda la enorme decepción por la que acababa de pasar era horrible. No había mentido cuando dijo que los amaba. Puede que no fuera como antes donde decía que deseaba violarlos, pero amaba al grupo. Eran guapos, sí, pero cuando dejo de fijarse tanto en lo superficial y escucho mejor sus canciones…. Se había sentido tan viva.

-Ghh… Uhhhh-Momoko comenzó a llorar como un niño perdido, y es que se sentía exactamente así.

Miyako no lo aguanto más y abrazo a Momoko, ella le devolvió el abrazo dejándose consentir. Kaoru solo le acaricio la cabeza.

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

¿Llama la atención? ¿Quieren que siga? Si es así, favor de dejar los comentarios, quejas y sugerencias :v especifico que los personajes están entre los 20 y 21 años. Los de la banda por el momento son unos hijoeputa, pero luego cambiaran :3. Pronto actualizare otras historias. Si es la primera vez que me lees, te invito a ver mi perfil.

Si alguien quiere oír la canción es de Foster The People-Helena Beat. Sé que en la banda son originalmente tres, pero decidí mandar todo al carajo, después de todo solo es un fanfic. Espero que la traducción este mínimamente bien :,v

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza, se me habían borrado un documentos donde tenía escrito como continuaría esta historia, me enoje tanto cuando se borró que decidí esperar a que se pasara el coraje, lamentablemente después de eso se vinieron los exámenes y…, ustedes ya sabrán.

 **Advertencia:** Posible lenguaje vulgar. Rated T, por palabras vulgares y/u ofensivas. AU (Universo Alterno). Posibles dedazos y/o palabras que no deberían de ir ahí XD

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. No tengo idea de a quien le pertenecerán pero bueeeno, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia más que mí y su propio deleite.

 **Linda Lectura.**

 ** _Capitulo II: Decisión._**

Una hermosa mujer rubia, esbelta y alta alzo una ceja hacia la nube de pesimismo que estaba encima de Momoko.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?-pregunto la mujer.

Kaoru y Miyako voltearon hacia donde la mujer miraba, Miyako puso una expresión triste en su rostro mientras que la pelinegra solo hizo una mueca. No era extraño ver a Momoko con sus cambios de humor constantes, pero esto iba más allá de lo normal. Habían estado en una sesión de fotos para una revista para adolescentes, sin embargo habían detenido la sesión porque el fotógrafo no estaba a gusto con Momoko y su mal humor. Miyako fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Hubo… un pequeño accidente en el concierto de la otra noche. Momoko solo está un poco desanimada.

-¿No les ocurrió nada malo verdad?

-No, no-apresuro a contestar Miyako ante la preocupación de la mujer mayor-. Nada realmente preocupante, se podría decir que fue algo así como una decepción… ¿amorosa?

La mujer parpadeo en desconcierto.- ¿Solo eso?

Miyako asintió no muy segura. El rostro de la mujer repentinamente cambio a uno severo. Suspiro y camino hacia la pelinaranja, las chicas sabían lo que se venía, pero decidieron no intervenir, sabían que en estos casos era mejor dejarle las cosas a la mujer. Cuando estuvo enfrente de Momoko ella alzo la cabeza y miro a la mujer. Seguía deprimida por lo del concierto, sabía que el ambiente en su departamento tampoco ayudaba pero no le daban verdaderas ganas de limpiar y el estar arruinando la sesión fotográfica no ayudaba mucho.

-Señorita Bellum-murmuro por lo bajo. La mujer frunció más el ceño.

-Las chicas me dijeron que habías tenido una pequeña… decepción amorosa-Momoko parpadeo sorprendida.

-Ammm, si, fue algo como eso-Bellum suspiro.

-Escucha, Momoko, no sé qué es lo que haya pasado o cómo fue que paso-Momoko abrió la boca para hablar pero una mirada de la rubia le callo-, y la verdad es que poco o nada me importa-Momoko abrió los ojos en sorpresa-. Volvamos al principio. Tu habías venido conmigo rogándome que fuera tu representante, yo acepte porque hubo algo en ti que me había convencido. Y ahora mismo me estas decepcionando-los ojos rosados se cristalizaron ante la rudeza de las palabras, Bellum ni siquiera se inmuto-. Es lo mismo que en la escuela, los problemas se quedan en tu casa. En el trabajo no hay razón para que estés así. Este trabajo es duro, si no quieres dejar tus problemas de un lado entonces este empleo no es para ti. Si no estás dispuesta a pararte en frente de esa cámara y darme una linda sonrisa entonces largo.

Bellum fue junto a sus amigas, dejándole sola con sus pensamientos. No podía culpar a su manager por ser tan ruda, era la verdad, no todo sería fácil aquí, pero Momoko decidió seguir con sus sueños. Hacerse la victima por algo como lo del concierto no le ayudaría en nada. Sonrió de forma triste mientras su mirada cambiaba a una decisiva.

Cuando las chicas vieron a Momoko caminar hacia ellas formaron unas pequeñas sonrisas en su rostro, volvía a ser la rosada loca, de eso estaban seguras. El fotógrafo también le miro y entrecerró sus ojos con enojo.

-¿Piensas por fin ponerte a trabajar? -pregunto el fotógrafo.

-Sí, señor -respondió no dejando desanimarse por el tono de despecho que uso el hombre. El fotógrafo soltó un gruñido y comenzó a lanzar instrucciones para comenzar de nuevo con la sesión.

Momoko dio su mejor sonrisa.

…O.O…

Brick estaba de un humor de perros.

Bueno, en realidad siempre estaba de un humor horrible e insoportable, pero en esos momentos lo estaba aún más. Se encontraba en su enorme departamento, todo estaba en silencio, lo único que llegaba a oírse era el rápido golpeteo de sus dedos en el brazo del sofá. La razón de su mal humor había sido el comentario de esa odiosa chiquilla entre otras tantas cosas.

Hoy era su día libre, pero él no podía salir sin empezar a ser perseguido por los paparazzi que lo acosaban como abejas a la miel. Todo para saber que pasaba con Shirogane.

El teléfono del oji rojo comenzó a sonar, miro de reojo el nombre de la persona que le llamaba solo para notar que era de la castaña. Brick frunció aún más el ceño.

-Bien dicen que con solo pensar en el diablo lo invocas -dijo para sí mismo.

El teléfono sonó otras tres veces hasta que por fin la persona del otro lado de la línea se rindió. Brick siguió en la misma posición otro rato hasta que por fin no soporto más el aburrimiento. Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió su armario y saco ropa muy sencilla, se quitó su pijama, su cabello que ya le quedaba debajo de los hombros, lo recogió y se puso una peluca negra. Busco unos lentes de sol y una gorra, les encontró hasta la parte de arriba, pues tenía tiempo que no las usaba, cuando las jalo otro par de cosas cayeron con ellas, soltó una maldición mientras comenzaba a recoger todo.

Justo cuando terminaba de recoger su mano se topó con una gorra roja. La recogió y se le quedo mirando por un rato.

 _FlashBack_

 _-Joven Brick, ¿cuantas veces se lo repetiré? ¡Quítese esa cosa en mi clase!_

 _El pelinaranja miro con el ceño fruncido al profesor que no dejaba de gritarle y repetirle lo mismo. Brick en ese momento cursaba segundo año de preparatoria y era conocido por sus rasgos tan característicos y sus actitudes frívolas y despreocupadas hacia los profesores._

 _-No -dijo de forma firme. Al profesor le salió una vena por el descaro del muchacho._

 _-¿Cómo puede hablarle a un profesor de esa manera? Sabe muy bien las reglas del colegio, no está permitido usar gorras o cualquier objeto que cubra la cabeza dentro del colegio._

 _-Entonces esa reglas deberían estar para todos aquí -el profesor entrecerró los ojos en la confusión._

 _-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto, una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Brick._

 _-Hagamos algo, ya que no se puede cubrir uno la cabeza con algo dentro del colegio, me quitare la gorra si usted se quita ese peluquín más falso que las buenas calificaciones que le enseño a mis padres._

 _El profesor se puso rojo de vergüenza como todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír de forma descontrolada.- ¡A la dirección! ¡Todos los demás cállense! ¡Tarea extra para todos!_

 _Las quejas no tardaron en llegar por parte de los alumnos, pero aún se escuchaban risas de otros alumnos. El profesor siguió quejándose con Brick, lo agarro de la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo levanto del asiento para llevarlo a la dirección. Brick hizo mala cara pero no evito ser jaloneado por el hombre, todos los alumnos volvieron a soltar risas al ver como el pelinaranja era tratado como niño._

 _Un castaño miro con una sonrisa ladéala y una decisión en mente._

 _…_

 _Brick siguió soltando maldiciones mientras terminaba de barrer el laboratorio. Su castigo había sido ese, y ahora se arrepentía por actuar como un niño en el salón, pero nadie le quitaba la gorra a Brick Tukusama._

 _Volteo hacia la puerta como escucho que esta se deslizaba, miro con una ceja levantada a un castaño de ojos negro y pelo revoltoso, este le miraba con una sonrisa burlona que, extrañamente, no le molesto como pensó que lo haría. El castaño comenzó a hablar._

 _-Mitch, Mitch Michelson, compañero de salón. Un gusto hablar contigo, Brick._

 _Brick le recordaba. Tenía poco de comenzar el nuevo curso, pero Mitch se había hecho conocer con la bromas que le hacía a los profesores, pero el chico era tan callado en las clases que ninguno de los profesores parecía sospechar de él. Estaba seguro de que si se enteraban de todo lo que hacía ya lo hubieran expulsado._

 _-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Brick, no interesándole realmente su respuesta. Mitch se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él._

 _-En realidad no. Solo quiero hacerme amigo tuyo -Brick le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en la desconfianza y el castaño soltó una risita ante esto-. Chico desconfiado. Escucha, sé que es raro que alguien llegue de esta forma solo a ofrecerte a ser tu amigo sin parecer que quiero algo a cambio, pero es la verdad. Escuche mucho de ti en el primer año, ahora que compartimos curso me doy cuenta de que me caes bien. Raro pero cierto. Solo comencemos a pasar el rato juntos-extendió su mano dando a entender que solo quería un apretón de manos. Brick relajo su ceño fruncido pero aun había un poco de desconfianza en el-. ¿Bien?_

 _Brick miro a ese niño pecoso de cara divertida. A lo mejor solo quería usarlo como imán para chicas, porque él sabía que las atraía, a lo mejor solo lo hacía para aprovechar. Y a lo mejor solo lo hacía para conocer a alguien con el que creía que podía hacer amistad. De una o de otra forma, Brick decidió en que no se cerraría como un antisocial, por lo que extendió su mano y dio un apretón de manos.- Bien._

 _Fin Flashback._

Habían pasado muchas otras cosas con esa y gracias a esa gorra. Pero las cosas cambiaban y esa gorra se había ido hacia el olvido. Igual que los buenos recuerdos. Brick hizo una mueca y dejo la gorra en la cama, busco una negra, se puso los lentes, tomo algo de dinero y las llaves del departamento, no se llevaría el celular pues no quería ser molestado. Se aseguró que nada le faltara y estuvo a punto de salir cuando su mirada volvió a la cama.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración como supo que se arrepentiría si alguien que le conociera lo viera. Aun así se quitó la gorra negra y se puso la roja. Salió con prisa del edificio asegurándose de que los paparazzi no le vieran.

…

Una hora después se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro. Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo con sospecha pero enseguida seguían con su camino, sabía que mientras una fan loca no apareciera estaría a salvo. Se sentía bien caminar entre tanta gente sin que te hostigaran, no podía decir que sin que lo empujaran porque había gente que iba tan rápido a quien sabe dónde que tenía que esquivarlos para evitar accidentes.

Recorrió las tiendas de música, ropa y deportes cuando le entro hambre. No quería ir a un restaurante porque tenía antojo de algo más ligero.

-¡Detengan a ese hombre!

Brick miro rápido hacia su derecha para ver como un hombre grande pasaba corriendo a su lado con una bolsa. Un policía no tardo en perseguirle, lamentablemente el ladrón tiro una maquina con pelotas, haciendo que el policía cayera. El oji rojo rodo los ojos.

-Como en una película -murmuro antes de comenzar a perseguir al ladrón, asegurándose de no caer con las pelotas que algunos niños no tardaron en comenzar a agarrar.

Le tomo unos momentos localizar al hombre pues había tomado ventaja. Brick tenía suerte de correr rápido y de que el ladrón no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más le estaba persiguiendo. Aumento un poco la velocidad y salto en la espalda del ladrón. Al ser este tan grande era un poco difícil tirarle, pero Brick había tomado clases de pelea, por lo que después de muchos golpes le gano al hombre. Aun así no evito que se ganara un horrible golpe en el ojo.

Se encontraba respirando con dificultad cuando la señora y el policía llegaron a su lado.

-Oh, muchas gracias jovencito –la mujer tomo su bolsa y comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando se aseguró de ello levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando vio el golpe que comenzaba a ponerse rojo en la cara de Brick-Oh dios, lo siento tanto por eso-miro hacia el suelo y vio los lentes rotos-No puedo hacer mucho por el golpe pero, toma un poco de dinero por si necesitas ir al hospital, y toma mis lentes, por si los necesitas. A mí se me hace tarde pero muchas gracias.

El policía y Brick vieron como la mujer desaparecía entre las personas. El policía le miro y comenzó a esposar y levantar el hombre.

-Bien niño, hiciste una muy buena acción. Un ciudadano ejemplar. Cuídate y… haz algo con tu ojo -lo dijo con un tono con el que Brick no pudo evitar mirarle mal. El hombre se encogió de hombros y también se fue con el ladrón.

Brick se quedó solo en esa calle.

-Maldición.

Se tocó el ojo pero no tardo en retirar la mano por el dolor, comenzaba a punzarle el ojo y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en que se le pusiera morado. Lo mejor era ir al hospital y que le dieran algo. Fue cuando paso ese pensamiento por su cabeza que miro a su alrededor, y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba. Tomo una, dos, tres respiraciones y no fue suficiente para retener todas las maldiciones.

-¡Carajo!

Estaba perdido, con un ojo golpeado, unos lentes de sol de mujer porque los suyos estaban rotos y sin celular para llamar a un taxi. Se suponía que salió a caminar para calmar su mal humor, pero ahora estaba mucho peor que antes.

Decidiendo que no se quedaría ahí parado como tonto se puso a caminar entre las calles. Cuando llego al final de una se encontró con un restaurante de dulces tradicionales, todavía tenía un poco de hambre y tal vez podía pedir un poco de hielo y alguna dirección. También era un buen lugar teniendo en cuenta que el local estaba prácticamente escondido. Se puso los lentes de mujer y se adentró en el recinto.

Cuando entro noto que era un lugar muy tradicional y que estaba muy callado. Vio todos los dulces que estaban en la estantería como exhibición. Debía de admitir que se veían realmente deliciosos.

-Si me preguntas te recomendaría el de fresas –una voz le dijo a lado suyo. Brick frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

-Odio las fresas –dijo al momento en que volteaba a ver a la persona que le hablaba.

Su boca se abrió como la de un pez. Ahí, mirando los pasteles que se exhibían con una sonrisa, estaba la chica a la que le había gritado y, prácticamente, amenazado. Cuando volteo a mirarle Brick le dio miedo de que le reconociera y se pusiera a gritar o cualquier otra cosa. La chica ladeo un poco la cabeza con una cara confusa y Brick se preparó para correr si era necesario. Sin embargo, no fue necesario pues vio como de repente la chica le sonreía.

-Pues de ves de ser una persona medio amarga si no te gustan las fresas.

El ceño fruncido del chico volvió. _"Descarada_ ". Pensó, realmente Momoko nunca había sido de las que se callan algo cuando lo piensan. Brick abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando una chica con trenzas salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-Sabía que ya estarías aquí, Momoko –Momoko sonrió.

-Annie, si, de hecho ya sabía que pedirte. Va ser el de fresa, vainilla y limón. Las chicas no tardaran en llegar –Momoko se puso algo dutativa antes de hablar-. Bueno y creo que será una orden de dango también –Annie asintió y volteo hacia Brick para tomar su orden. El chico dudo, no era muy fan de los dulces pero no le caería mal algo así, pero no sabía que pedir-. Dale uno de manzana roja, estoy segura que le encantara, ponlo en mi cuenta.

Annie asintió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse de nuevo a la parte de atrás, para ella no era raro ver esa faceta en Momoko, y no le pregunto nada al chico porque sabía que ella tendría razón. Brick miro a Momoko con sorpresa. Ella solo sonrió y extendió la mano.

-Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi, te informo de que ahora mismo tienes la suerte de poder sentarte conmigo y unas amigas que no tardaran en llegar –aunque haya dicho eso no fue con arrogancia, sino con diversión. Antes de poder rechazar su invitación por obvias razones, la chica le tomo de la muñeca y le dirigió a una mesa. Annie llego rápido con los pedidos.

Brick comenzó a comer del pastel que pidieron especialmente para él, odiaba admitirlo, pero la chica no se había equivocado cuando dijo que le gustaría. Cuando estaban a mitad del pastel fue cuando Momoko comenzó a hablar.

-Se me hace raro verte por aquí –Brick se petrifico, pensando que ya se había dado cuenta de quién era-. Normalmente conozco a todos los clientes de Annie, jamás te había visto por aquí. Estoy segura que es la primera vez que vienes.

Brick solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería que le reconociera por la voz, así que hablaría lo menos posible.- Te daré lo del pastel.

Momoko agito su mano de una forma despectiva.

-No te preocupes por eso, escogí por ti sin preguntarte, lo menos que debería hacer es invitarte –Brick se le quedo mirando antes de asentir de forma casi imperceptible. Momoko le miro comer antes de sonreír con dulzura-. No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Brick levanto la mirada y vio como la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía una bonita sonrisa, y era más alegre que la del concierto.

-En ese caso –siguió hablando-, entonces seré yo quien hable.

Y exactamente así fue. La voz de la chica era un tanto chillona, hablaba con mucha energía, era como ver a un niño pequeño hablando de su episodio favorito de una serie. No se sorprendió tanto cuando le conto de que era modelo, era bonita y, si no mal recordaba, sus amigas también, además de que tenía ese aire de confianza. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viéndola, pero estuvo a punto de responderle a todo lo que le decía cuando la chica volteo a la puerta y agito la mano.

-Chicas –Brick se giró hacia la puerta y vio a las personas que habían acompañado a Momoko al concierto. Internamente se maldijo, debió de imaginar que serían ellas. Tenía los lentes de sol y la peluca negra, pero eso no quería decir que ellas serían tan despistadas como su amiga. No quería estar aquí y ver como terminaba esto. Sobre todo no con la pelinegra que parecía siempre tener cara de agria-, los presento, él es… -Momoko se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Está bien, no importa –dijo Brick mientras se levantaba de la silla-. Tengo que irme.

-Hey espera –dijo Kaoru y tomo de la camisa a Brick-, eres bastante grosero –miro con ojos entrecerrados al chico-. No serás un acosador, ¿o sí? te vistes como uno –en una carrera como la de modelo era bastante común encontrarse con gente así, por lo que a veces Kaoru era demasiado sobreprotectora-. ¿No lo conoces por nada Momoko?

-No, pero no creo que tengas que ser tan brusca con él, está bien ha de ser alguien tímido.

Aunque nadie podía verlo, Brick no evito que sus ojos rodaran en desesperación.

-No es que sea tímido –murmuro por lo bajo. Ahora fue Miyako quien lo miro de forma más escudriñadora.

-¿Seguro que no te conocemos? Algo en ti se me hace… conocido.

Las tres lo vieron como si tuvieran rayos x. Fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió como la mano de la rubia le quitaba los lentes de sol. El silencio reino por unos momentos, las tres completamente sorprendidas por saber a quién estaban viendo. Kaoru le soltó y, si no hubiera visto el horrible ojo, se hubiera lanzado a atacarle. Brick estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y esperar que las chicas no se pusieran a gritar cuando algo inesperado pasó.

Brick se desmayó. Por haber recibido un puñetazo en el otro ojo.

Cortesía de Momoko.

 **Fin del segundo capítulo.**

De nuevo, perdón por tardarme, si mañana no actualizo otras historias lo hare por ahí del veintidós y veintitrés, espero realmente actualizar mañana a primera hora o hasta después de mediodía. Cuídense y disfruten sus vacaciones, yo lo hare :v

 **Reviews:**

.23: Primero que nada gracias por el review y tu apoyo, perdón por tardarme en actualizar. Segundo gracias por ser la inspiración de este final, te aseguro que sin tu comentario no hubiera pensado en esto XD. Creo que si hay otros fics con esta temática, pero no sé si los vi en español o inglés. Te aseguro que nuestras chicas le harán saber a los chicos que con ellas nadie se mete.

Phanyg: Para la próxima que sea un momento de drama intentare mejorarlo, no preocupeishon. Si los chicos al principio no serán nuestros favoritos, pero con el tiempo veremos como crecen de mente. O por lo al menos eso es lo que quiero :v

Guest: Claro que sí.

ladyReyes: ¿En serio? ;U; muchas gracias, perdóname por la tardanza e intentare no fallarte con esta ni otra de mis historias. Claro que me gusta Foster The People una gran banda con canciones con mucho significado, por eso los escogí a ellos para esto. Tú también ya me agradas, la música habla de una persona. También ten un buen día, tarde, noche :v luego te enviare mensaje y espero conocerte mejor :3

ParkJeBin1203: Aquí está la continuación.

 **Gracias por llegar al final.**


End file.
